De vuelta al altar
by Pekistar34
Summary: Starfire regresa a su planeta! pero por una razon que no le agradara mucho a robin
1. Chapter 1

**_De Vuelta a el altar  
ROBINXSTARFIRE_**

**_NA: okay chicas y chicos lectores fanaticos de los titanes y no fanaticos. este fin lo escribi cuando recien comenzaba a dedicarme a los fanfics por eso disculpen algunos errores o cosas demaciado desordenadas, lo arregle lo mejor que pude, disfruten el fic ^^  
_**

Una mañana en la torre de los titanes todo transcurría normalmente. Bueno eso pensaban los 4 compañeros de Robin .  
El amor transcurría diariamente entre 2 titanes, quienes tenían un sentimiento profundo uno por el otro.  
En la habitación de la joven Tamaraniana estaban ellos, Robin y Starfire. Se amaban pero no sabían que algo pronto les iba a suceder…

Rob: starfire, ¿quieres salir esta tarde?  
Star: em no lo sé tendría…  
*Llamada de tamaran*  
Star: aah, espera un poco.  
Rob: bueno –se sienta como un niño bueno-  
Starfire: -se retira de la habitación y se va hacia el pasillo- está bien, lo haré –cuelga la llamada-  
Rob: ¿qué paso?  
….En la sala  
Cy: ¡no puedo creer que perdí contra ti!  
b.b: créeme yo tampoco me lo creo  
rav: :no puedo creerlo es tan absurdo y fácil  
Bb.: no es verdad y no puedo creer que RAVEN –haciendo énfasis- ganara  
rav :yo me voy -Se retira de la sala y se encuentra afuera de la habitación de Star-  
Star: no puedo creerlo aaaaaa!  
Rav: (entra a su habitación) ¿starfire que te pasa?  
Star: no,nada raven. No te preocupes estoy muy bien (sonrisa fingida)  
rav: ¿y esta caja?  
Star: no es nada ya te puedes ir -la empuja-  
Rav: está bien me iré….-abre la caja con sus poderes- {paf}  
Star: aaah!- grita-  
Rav: starfire pero qué?..  
Star: aaa esté bien te lo explicare  
*Retrocedimos el tiempo unos años atrás* flah back  
Madre de star: este fue mi vestido de novia,te lo obsequio hija. Estará guardado bajo llave solo lo ocuparas cuando seas la reina, es muy especial para mí consérvalo. *Fin del falsh back*

Star: mi madre me lo obsequio para ser reina cuando me casara  
Rav: pero entonces…  
Star: Así es raven, me voy a casar con alguien de la realeza  
Rav: ¿Pero quien?  
Star: No lo sé, pero lo tengo que hacer  
Rav: ¿Y galfore ?  
Star: Él ya no es el gobernador se tuvo que ir por un tiempo y si no me caso, blackfire sería la reina porque es mayor que yo y no necesita casarse para eso.  
Rav: Pero ...y robin  
Star: lo amo ,pero es mi planeta y debo hacerlo  
Rav: ¿Como se lo dirás?  
Star: Solo iré a tamaran y eso pero no les digas nada  
Rav: Lo prometo uff  
Tal vez raven no diría nada pero un pequeño espécimen se preocuparía por aquello…


	2. Chapter 2

En aquella habitación se encontraba escuchando nada más ni nada menos que cedita aunque no lo crean este pequeño y lindo espécimen siente mucha tristeza de que su amada starfire se fuera. En los pasillos se encontró con chico bestia y esto eslo que ocurrió:

b.b: cedita por qué lloras?  
Cedita: buuaaaa!- De repente cedita se baja de los brazos de chico bestia y se dirige al habitación de star-  
b.b: cedita espera!  
fuera de la habitación de star*!  
Bb. : robin hola  
rob :aah hola chico bestia ¿has visto a star?  
Bb. no ,pero bueno seguía a cedita  
rob: ¿donde esta?  
Bb. Posiblemente entró vamos -entran a la habitación-  
na: sin que starfire se haya dado cuenta había dejado el hermoso vestido en su cama  
robin cuando lo vio quedo petrificado y chico bestia también  
*en su momento entra starfire y raven *  
star: ¿robin que haces aquí?  
rob: vine a hablar contigo pero y ¿este vestido?  
star:em… *improvisa algo, improvisa algo*  
rav: es mío me voy a casar con bestia!- con una sonrisa finjida y asquerosamente feliz-  
b.b: ¡¿qué!?  
Rav: sí. lo amo y estamos planificando la boda .¿Verdad star?  
Star: em ,sí claro  
Rob: okay y ¿desde cuándo están juntos?  
b.b: pero (rav se acerca a cerca de chico bestia y lo besa)O.O  
star y robin :O_O  
rav: si lo amo jaja desde hace un mes ¿verdad amor?  
b.b em si O.O?  
rob: bueno lindo vestido, nos vemos chao ¿star me acompañas al parque?  
star: em bueno pero rav..?  
rob: deja que los dos enamorados estén juntos jaja  
(salen al parque)  
b.b :a ver raven no es que seas fea ni nada pero eres mi amiga y que es eso del matrimonio?

Rav:uf está bien te contare, en resumen ese es el traje de boda de la madre de star y bueno ella se va a casar con un príncipe, así que dije eso para que robin no sepa entonces que si abres tu bocota te mato.  
Bb. Está bien pero ahora que haras? si robin igual tiene que saber  
cy :es verdad que tal si le dicen la verdad yo se lo diré si quieren  
rav :em cy de adonde entraste [NA: lo siento chicos se me olvido decirles que entro cyborg ^^"]  
cy: jeje bueno solo les ayudare no hace falta explicación  
rav: no sé robin tiene que saber


	3. Chapter 3

-Mientras tanto en el parque -  
Rob: aun no puedo creer que raven se vaya a casar  
Star: jeje yo tampoco lo creo  
Rob: star me ocultas algo, dime  
Star: no nada  
Rob: star  
Star:esta bien es que …ire a tamaran  
Rob: ¿por qué?  
Star: ah! Es una larga historia ya da lo mismo debo irme luego  
Rob: ¿acaso nunca te dejan en paz? ¿no ves que yo te amo? y te alejas de mi siempre que estamos bien  
Star: robin no lo sé pero es que por favor perdóname te amo mucho  
Rob:si lo sé pero …. ¿Que dijiste?  
Star: …em te amo  
Rob: ¿de verdad?  
Star: em sí sorry pero …duh j aja ja  
Rob: ah es que nunca me lo habías dicho ….

Star: lo siento es que debo ir a tamaran  
Rob: está bien entiendo (con la mirada cabis baja)  
Star: (le levanta la cara y lo besa)…te amo  
Rob: yo también  
….Unos días después  
star: bueno ya es hora uff  
b.b: me prometí que no lloraría  
(5 segundos después)  
b.b-agarra a star de la pierna- nooooooooooo  
rav: em okay buena suerte te extrañare mucho  
star: yo igual  
cy: si me necesitas en algo ya sabes ,no sé cuantas con mi ayuda me llamas okay  
star: bueno-se acerca a robin-uff bueno robin yo  
(le roba las palabras con un dulce beso)  
Rob: solo recuerda que te amo  
Star: claro adiós—se va-


	4. Chapter 4

Semanas después  
Star: ah volver al colegio es tan raro  
Ime: no tanto oye mira hola katronic ¿qué haces?  
Katro: nada, solo practicaba  
Ime: bueno estábamos practicando star es como un ejército, bueno nos vamos jaja nos vemos xau  
Star: sayounara (entra una amiga)  
¿?: Ola como estas  
Star: mika bien y tu  
Mika: bien aquí dibujando  
Star: que cosa  
Mika: hentai  
Star: obvio siempre mal pensada y pervertida  
Mika: no mucho  
Star: ah no  
Mika : ¿Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
Star: em si me estas asustando  
Mika: robin y tu ya..  
Star: ya que aah! Nooo! Como se te ocurre  
Mika: no pensaba en eso y me dices mal pensada  
Star: O/O mejor cambio de tema  
Mika: jaja pero qué vas a hacer? ,él ya sabe que te vas a casar?  
star: no, no sé cómo decirle  
Mika: mejor que no te cases  
Star: pero si no lo hago blackfire se quedara con el trono  
Mika: mmm cierto. ¿Y con quien te casaras?

Star: no lo sé con un supuesto príncipe  
Profesor: señorita debe dirigirse a la sala del tercer piso

EN OTRA HABITACIÓN

¿?:NOOOO no pienso casarme con ella  
Mayordomo: debe hacerlo príncipe kowa es por tamaran (se retira)  
Kowa: aaa!(Se oye en la puerta una voz que ya conocemos) eh? Pase  
Star: disculpa tu eres el príncipe kowa  
Kowa: si ese es mi nombre princesa Stafire  
Star: bueno contigo debo casarme, no es por ser mala es solo que..  
Kowa/star: no quiero casarme O/O…jajajaja  
Star: vaya no soy la unica  
Kowa: sí jaja  
Star: no me caes mal solo que amo a otra persona  
Kowa: si lo sé robin es tu amigo, el que te mostró la tierra y se hicieron mejores amigos y lo amabas y el sentía lo mismo y así se hicieron novios  
Star: me estabas espiando acaso?  
Kowa: no, solo lo sé  
Star: em OK jaja si me casara contigo nos llevaríamos bien ¿amigos?  
Kowa: amigos bueno yo me voy adiós nos vemos  
Star: adios


	5. Chapter 5

En otro lugar de tamaran  
b.b: increíble que no nos dejaran entrar ,solo con galfore  
gal: jaja bueno asi es aquí  
rob: em ¿donde esta starfire?

gal: jaja creo que conociendo a su próximo…  
rob: ouch! Mi cabeza –choque-  
kowa: lo siento, me llamo kowa  
Rob: mi nombre es robin  
Kowa: Con que tú eres robin amigo de mi prometida star  
rav/b.b/cy:queee!  
rob: ¿qué?  
Gal: no lo sabían?  
Rob: ya no lo soporto  
Kowa: em robin me acompañas un poco  
Rob: em bueno… - mirándolo extraño-  
Kowa: mira ,starfire no te engaño ni nada lo que pasa es que-le cuenta toda la historia-no te enojes con star ella es una buena persona y te ama. A demás no sabía como decírtelo  
Rob: lo sé pero no me gusta que me oculte cosas  
Kowa: sígueme  
Rob: donde vamos?  
Kowa: solo sígueme  
Rob: bueno  
(Caminan y caminan y caminan...)  
Rob: uf cuanto falta?  
Kowa: em ya, llegamos mira solo sube esa escalera  
(Era como el monte que chico bestia escalo en la última temporada)  
Rob: uff pero que O/O ¿?


	6. Chapter 6

Rob: ssss….tar  
Star: robin! -Lo abraza-¡qué haces aquí?  
Rob: pues kowa me trajo  
Star: gracias kowa  
Kowa: de nada eso hacen los amigos  
-Mientras robin y star se miraban fijamente-  
Kowa: em. Bueno yo me iré para que hablen -se retira-  
Star: mmm me acompañas a el techo del colegio se parece al de la torre  
Rob: claro -suben y robin llega sin aliento - u.u  
Star: em robin mejor siéntate  
Rob: ufff si creo – se sienta-  
Star: lo lamento  
Rob: por qué?  
Star: porque no te dije lo de kowa  
Rob: no te preocupes pero deberías Confiar en mi  
Star: ah me siento muy mal  
Rob: ya tranquila -se inclina para besarla pero star se aleja-  
Star: espera no puedes besarme  
Rob: pero por qué?  
Star: 1 si me ven que te bese en vez de kowa van a hacer un escándal si la inspectora me ve… muero  
Rob: cierto -cara triste-  
Star: -le da un beso en la mejilla-te quiero  
Rob -con una sonrisa en el rostro la abraza-  
Star: uff bueno bajemos pero y los otros titanes?  
Rob: no lo sé O.O  
-Con los demás…  
B.b: con que eres amiga de star...  
Mika: si mmm esa malla es muy apretada acaso no te aprieta tu…  
B.b: O/O  
Mika: puedes quedar infértil sabias  
Cy: increíble de verdad son un ejercito  
Katro: si yo solo me puedo dividir  
Ime: si y es fácil tenemos una estrategia  
Cy: cual bueno por lo que veo sabes mucho  
Ime: a gracias me dedicó mucho pues algún DIA me gustaría planificar ataques y eventos para la realeza y ayudar con lo que necesite  
Rav: veo que sabes mucho sobre tamaran  
B.b: em chicos mika me está asustando  
Mika: ¿Por qué dicen que soy pervertida? bueno me voy a dibujar hentai haber si sirve de algo  
Bb.: em ella me da miedo  
Ime: no eres el único  
-Llegan robin, star y kowa-  
Kowa: hola  
Ime: hola kowa em ¿como has estado?  
Kowa: bien y tu ¿  
Ime: bien  
Kowa: bien  
Ime: em… bienKowa: bienMika: ya bésense de una vez  
Kowa: bueno no te enojes con mí es decir con ime jeje  
Ime: em gracias O/O [mente de ime: ¡dios!]  
Mika: Estos dos tienen puras ganas de…. Algo en una cama...  
Star: lo dijiste en voz alta, pervertida  
Mika: es la pura verdad.. Como si tú nunca hubieras tenido algo hot con robin  
Star: em… ya para ESO NO ES VERDAd  
Bb.: mika me da miedo  
Rob: hot…a mi no me da miedo las ideas de mika  
Star: robin!  
Robin: no dije que quería  
Bb.: em mika ¿acaso tu has hecho eso?  
Star: ¡chico bestia tu también!  
Rob: tenemos que impedir que te cases star, no soportaría verte así  
Star: no lo se es que es por tamaran  
Rav: pero si le dices a alguien que te remplace o llamas a galfore  
Star: mmm buena idea llamare a galfore  
Ime: pero entonces empecemos ahora con el plan yo tengo que construir algo  
Cy: que cosa?  
Ime: son explosivos hechos por mí  
Kowa: increíble te saldrá muy bien tienes mucho talento  
Ime: em gracias  
Rob: bien tengo una idea derrotaremos a blackfire  
Star: pero eso si nos sorprenden seria un escándalo  
Rob: tiene que irse de algún modo  
Ime: ya se la podemos congelar  
Titanes menos star O.O  
B.b: como?  
Star: ime hizo una maquina de congelación cuando tenia 10 años  
Kowa: si que inteligente  
Ime: em o/o gracias jeje  
Rob: bueno entonces congelaremos a blackfire ya vamos a dormir  
mika: No se preocupen por mí... Yo vigilo... ah y star robin no metan tanto ruido por favor... Voy a leer un rato y los gritos me molestan  
Rob: O.O por qué dices eso?  
Mika: porque siempre pasa… cuando no estás tan acostumbrada  
Star: O/O ¡cállate!  
Rob: o/o tienes razón...  
Star: y tu ¿cómo lo sabes?  
Mika: jaja robin ahora estas de mi lado jjj  
Rob: solo en tus ideas extravagantes  
Star: no son NADA extravagantes … Solo dejen de hablar de eso.. T.T  
Rob: OK... Vamos...  
-Llegando a la habitación de los titanes-  
Mika: bueno aquí es Robin porsiacaso la habitación de star esta abajo  
Rob: O/O mm bueno  
Star: mika te escuche ¬¬Mika: jaja bueno solo decía


	7. Chapter 7

Al otro dia,,,..  
Star: uf ,que bueno que estén aquí  
Ime: que bueno que estés feliz  
Mika: que malo que no dormiste con robin  
Star: si claro. Podrías parar con eso  
Mika: no, es mi naturaleza... Acéptame…  
Star: aaa estoy enamorada O/O *qué dije?*  
Ime: que dijiste?  
Star: que me enamore  
Mika: jaja media novedad… Como si nadie supiera… Bueno ahora estamos todos 100% seguros…  
Ime: aww que lindo  
-En la otra habitación-  
Rob: uff

Cy: y ese suspiro  
Rob: no lo se creo que me enamore  
Rav: robin diciendo eso  
b.b: jaja no tiene nada de malo  
Rob: lo sé espero es que soy un héroe y..  
Cy: ya vasta con eso si lo eres no significa que no puedas amar  
Rob: lo sé y la amo  
(1 hora después)  
Rob: uff  
Star: que haces aquí  
Rob: no mucho solo veía la puesta de sol  
Star: si es bella -se sienta junto a él-  
Rob: no puedes decir eso mientras estés aquí para compararte… La luna no es nada comparada contigo...  
Star: -sonrojándose- la verdad estaba esperándote…  
Rob: (tomándola por la cintura y susurrándole en el oído) espera star.. solo quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, que sin ti no soy nada y eres la razón de mi existencia.. Te amo star ,te amo con toda mi alma.. Estoy enamorado de ti…  
Star: -star se queda paralizada-es todo lo que puedo pedir para ser feliz  
(Robin se separa de ella, star aun paralizada se acerca lentamente…Junta sus labios junto a los suyos star cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por el momento)…  
Ime: -se cae en sima de star y ella reacciona-  
Star: ime estas bien?  
Ime: si lo lamento  
Star: no importa  
AL día siguiente  
Rob: bueno ya tenemos la máquina de ime funciona  
Ime: sí mira (congela una manzana)  
Rav: perfecto ahora solo tenemos  
Bb.: que aplicarla en blackfire  
Star: así es  
Kowa: eres muy lista me gusta tu maquina ( y tu mas)  
Ime:gracias  
Mika: si es linda pero yo prefiero una máquina para calentar ¿no star?  
Star:O/O Mika  
Mika: jaja .. creo que esa máquina de congelar no me haría efecto  
Rob: ya paren con eso  
Mika: si claro como si tú no la quisieras ocuparla con star  
Rob:¡em bueno yo que! Ya para  
BOOOOOOOOOM`*referencia a explocion*  
(Se rompen las puertas)  
Policía: titanes están exiliados  
Cy: qué? pero por qué?  
Policía: por tratar de congelar a la princesa blackfire no podrán volver a tamaran  
Mika.: Les dije que tenian que calentarla!


	8. Chapter 8

Bb: qué ?esto es una injusticia llamen a mi abogado  
Rob: suéltenme, star!  
Star:robin (la detiene un policía)  
Policía: lo lamento princesa pero esto debe terminar  
Star:robin!  
-Se los llevan  
Star:-llorando-  
Ime: starfire tranquila  
Mika:-mirada pervertida al policía- Hey sabes que puedo derretir los barrotes jaja  
Policia:Tal vez otro dia -se va-  
Star:-llorando-  
Afuera de tamaran  
Rob: aaa suéltame  
Policía: ya no volverán aquí -les cierra la puerta-  
Rav: y ahora qué?  
B.b: solo debemos irnos y no nos metamos más  
Rob: estás loco no me rendiré  
Cy: pero es la única solución  
Rob: claro que no, amo a star mas que mi propia vida sin ella no soy nada es mi vida y no nos rendiremos  
Cy: ese es mi amigo  
B.b: si lo dijiste a el fin  
Rob: a que cosa?  
Rav: que la amas sin contar ser un héroe  
Rob: si la amo ahora tengo algo que hacer  
-la habitación de star.-  
Black: tanto tiempo hermanita  
Star: vete de aquí bruja  
Black: jaja tus amigos desterrados  
Star: si como supiste  
Black: lo de ese congelador?, tengo ojos en la espalda  
Star: ya vete  
Black: está bien pero recuerda que yo se todo  
-llega ime y kowa y se va starfire-  
Ime: star te tenemos que decir algo ...  
Star: díganme  
Kowa: espero que no te moleste pero no me voy a casar contigo  
Star: a pero por qué ¿  
Kowa: es que me di cuenta que amo a ime y no puedo  
Ime: si yo lo amo. también lo lamento  
Star: no se preocupen entiendo perfectamente  
Ime: de verdad?  
Star: pues claro eres mi amiga y quiero que seas feliz  
Ime: gracias ¿pero ahora qué pasara?  
-En el salón principal-  
Black: bueno como no hay príncipe yo seré la reina  
Mika: esto es una mier… $$$¬/T%  
Katro: ahora que no hay ningún príncipe  
Black: acepto la corona como rei…  
¿?: Alto  
Todos: aa?


	9. Chapter 9

¿?: Yo me casare con la princesa starfire  
Era un chico cabellos oscuros ojos azules tez blanca y un poco más alto que starfire  
Black: aaa! Está bien conózcanse (se va)  
Star: em hola cómo te llamas?  
¿?: Me llamo dick  
Star: a hola bueno bienvenido  
Mika:*vaya eres lindo...*han hecho un trio alguna vez?  
Katro: mm bueno ustedes conózcanse vayan a la habitación de star  
Star:*mmm este tipo es algo.. no lo sé*  
Dick: mm bueno vamos  
Star: espera primero te tengo que preguntar algo  
Dick: mm bueno  
Star: ¿te gusto? Porque casarte conmigo de la nada es raro  
Dick: si te he visto antes en la tierra  
Mika: cuidadito starfire dejalo bien.. que la siguiente soy yo  
Dick: em a que se refiere mika?  
Star: no querrás saber *¿mika?*  
En la habitación-  
Star: qué es ese libro?  
Dick: no nada  
Star: mmm -cierra la puerta- oye de dónde eres?  
Dick: de neptuno  
Star: cuántos años tienes?  
Dick: 15  
Star: cuál es tu color favorito?  
Dick: rojo  
Star: donde dejaste a los titanes?  
Dick: afuera o.o  
Star: jaja sabia que caerías dick o mejor dicho robin  
Rob: no puede ser  
Star: como creíste que no te reconocería?  
Rob :no lo sé  
Star: jaja que haces aquí?  
Rob: pues no puedo dejar que blackfire sea gobernante  
Star: pero y los demás  
Rob: están afuera escabuchados ime los hiso invisibles  
Star: a claro ime?!  
Rob: si ella lo sabia pero ¿como supiste que era yo?  
Star: no lo sé solo lo sentí porque te amo  
Rob: yo también  
Star:-lo besa-  
Rob: aaaaf al fin sin restricción ni ocultarse solo un beso de pareja normal  
star: jaja  
rob:star he escrito esto no estoy muy seguro pero leelo

"corazón no debes amarla  
No puedo dejarme sufrir por ti  
Debo silenciar mi alma para amarte  
Sin acerté daño a ti y a mi  
Si el deber esta sobre el amor entonces ¿que es?  
Cuando lo podemos sentir  
Preguntas eternas sin respuesta alguna"  
De Robin  
(NA:Este poema lo escribí en una prueba de lenguaje lo tuve que escribir en mi mesa)  
Star: robin es hermoso  
Rob: no tanto como lo hermosa que eres tu  
Star: [aaa que ya pare o moriré de amor]  
-Al día siguiente en el salón principal  
Black: con que usted se va a casar con mi hermanita  
Dick: pues sí la amo...acepto como esposa  
Black: mmm ya  
Star: [yo también te amo]  
Black: pero no creo que star se quiera casar con tigo por 2 razones ella ama a robin  
Dick: de verdad [no puede ser]  
Star: si lo se lo amo con toda mi alma y estoy enamorada de él nunca lo podré olvidar  
Dick: en shock[yo también estoy enamorado de ti]  
Star: pero aun así me casare por tamaran  
Mika: (observando desde otro sitio) *medio drama*  
Black: espero que no te incomode  
Star: no me incomoda y me casare aunque ame a otro  
Black : y la otra razón..  
Star no soporta a mentirosos ROBIN  
Rob: a como supiste  
Black: encontré tu estúpida carta cursi[ na: no es cursi! ]  
Star: cállate no es estúpida  
Black: no tú lo eres  
Rob: cállate deja de tratar a mi amor así  
Star: *muero*  
Black: mmm bueno pero no te puedes casar con ella  
Rob: por qué no?  
Black: no eres príncipe  
Rob: lo se investigue sobre eso  
Black: ¿cómo?


	10. Chapter 10

Rob: los padres de star antes de que murieran aprobaron una ley de que las princesas se pueden casar con cualquiera  
Star: si que te informaste bien [te amo mamá]  
Black: ¡aaa! Está bien (rompiendo el suelo)  
Rob: si  
-El día de la boda-  
Rob: uf otro esmoquin mas  
Cy: acostúmbrate ahora serás rey  
b.b: crecen tan rápido  
cy y rob: em okay  
-Entra star-  
Star: em puedo hablar contigo a solas  
Rob: bueno (se retiran los demás)  
Star: robin no tienes que casarte si quieres  
Rob: o.o pero es por tu planeta  
Star: te amo pero no puedo obligarte y tu libertad no estás preparado para ser rey no es por no amarte ni nada de eso pero tengo un plan  
Rob: está bien dime  
Star: entren  
Estaba katronic ime los titanes y mika…  
Star: raven b.b necesito su ayuda  
Rav y b.b: o.o  
En el altar  
Animador: Ahora recibamos a la pareja  
Black: estono puede estar pasando* esperen un momento  
rob: qué pasa?  
Black: antes besa a tu novia  
Star: bueno que pasa hermana  
(Se besan)  
A: nos reunimos en este...  
Black:(va por detrás y le quita el velo a la novia) aja! Ella no es la novia es raven  
b.b: asi es y caíste en la trampa  
rav: no puedo creer que hice esto *beso a chico bestia. A eso se refiere*  
black: tropas  
star: se nota que no me conoces hermana  
Ime: katronic multiplícate  
Katronic: si (se multiplica y crea un ejército)  
Mika: Dibujare! Alguien tiene papel?  
(Pero de repente sus dibujos hentai cobran vida)  
Mika: Mira kowa.. se parecen a mi? Jaj te gusta?  
kowa: que desagradable [tenía que ser ese su poder ¬¬]  
Rob: woo nunca había visto un poder así  
Ime:-se agranda y aplasta todo-  
Profesor: uf ya me recupere de esa aplastada noooooo  
Ime: muajajajaja  
Prof.: de nuevo al hospital  
Rob: bien ya son todas las tropas  
Black: no lo creas -el doble de antes-  
Cy:no puede ser  
Mika: Hentai ¡! Al ataque ¡! wii  
Star: o por dios  
Katro: alto aun así no podremos vencerla  
Mika:pero mi hentai .. u.u  
Ime:-se agranda de nuevo-iré a ver cuántos son 1567...1568...1569...  
Black : aaaa!  
Ime: la aplaste jiji  
Black:(se rompe un control remoto que tenía en sus manos)  
-Las tropas se destruyen-  
Kowa: bien ime ahora qué hacemos ?debe haber una reina y star se tiene que ir a la tierra  
Star: ya sé que hare. ime ven  
Ime: o.o em claro?  
Star:ime, mi gran amiga inteligente, sincera y gran persona yo princesa de tamaran,te nombro princesa .para que dirijas mi reino con responsabilidad en tus actos  
Eres princesa ,ordeno que te cases con el príncipe kowa y dirijas tamaran hasta que galfore regrese  
Ime:gracias princesa  
Star:de nada princesa  
El día de la boda  
a: ahora los declaro marido y mujer y rey y reina de tamaran puede besar a la novia  
Bb:me prometí que no lloraría  
Star:a que lindos son  
Rob:si  
Tiempo después:  
Star:bueno esta habitación ime eres muy responsable y seria y confió en que…  
Ime:-saltando en la cama-soy reina, soy reina!^o^  
Star: duh bueno me voy adiós  
Ime: sé feliz  
Cy: rápido star no querrás quedarte aquí  
Rob: uff gran aventura no lo crees  
Star: si  
Rob: star eres mi vida nunca me abandones  
Star: lo prometo  
Ime:¡alto!  
Star: ime que pasa?  
ime: vengan a ver esto mika se paso de la raya  
*En el patio del colegio*

Bb.: no puede ser posible  
Cy: creo que me voy a desmayar  
Rav: okay  
Rob: O_O  
Star: oh por dios enserio lo iba a hacer  
Ime: no lo sé pero cuando la inspectora vea esto  
Mika: hola *aparece mika*  
Star: ¡como se te ocurre dibujar un hentai gigante!  
Mika: no te gusta esta lindo se parece a ti  
Star:¡robin! (Roja)  
Mika: bueno jaja  
Madame: ¿qué significa esto?  
Mika: adiós vieja decrepita  
Madame: señorita!  
Mika:adiós starfire  
Star: siempre en problemas  
Rob: vaya ese dibujo es muy hot  
star: ¬¬ gracias mika ahora robin es un pervertido  
Rob: pero soy tu pervertido  
Star: ¬.¬ te amo demasiado  
Rob: yo tambien -se abrazan y robin acaricia la cabeza de star-  
Bb.:star por casualidad tienes el número de mika?  
Rav: ya vamonos de aquí (tirándolo de una oreja)  
Fin espero que les gustara


End file.
